The present invention relates to a reproducing camera control method. More particularly, the invention relates to a reproducing camera control method for compensating for variations in flatness of a photosensitive support base.
In a camera, such as a microfiche camera or the like, which is used to photograph a plurality of objects which are imaged at different positions on a sheet of film, the images are likely to get out of focus even if a slight "curvature" (variation in flatness) is present in a film platen supporting the sheet of film. It has been customary for overcoming this problem to manufacture the film platen--usually, a vacuum platen--so as to provide a higher degree of flatness. However, to do so is extremely expensive and significantly increases the manufacturing time of the platen. Moreover, it is difficult to maintain a highly flat state once the film platen is in actual use.
An object of the present invention, which was made in view of the aforementioned circumstances, is to provide a reproducing camera control method which is capable of readily accommodating deformation occurring in a film platen in use and for which there is no need of a film platen having a very high degree of flatness.